


Don't You Dare

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Libs' JackDaniels Writings [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: LA, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...he's holding on to Daniel Sousa’s wrist. <br/>The same Daniel Sousa who moved to LA three months ago; the same Daniel Sousa who called him asking for help; the same Daniel Sousa he said ‘yes’ too despite the paperwork on his desk that overflows; the same Daniel Sousa that he has loved for nearly four years; the same Daniel Sousa who is currently hanging off the side of the warehouse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "Don't You Dare Tell Me Anything You Wouldn't Tell Me If"
> 
> Dedicated to creascendo, who has been downright charming with lovely lovely lovely comments. Thank you, darling. X

It’s with his heart pounding in his chest, his breath coming hard and fast, and his mind racing faster than Peggy’s new car that Jack realises he's never had more to lose. 

Forty feet up on the roof of some warehouse in southern LA and everything is on the line. The perp the LA department of the SSR was after chasing lies a short distance away from Jack, dead, and Jack is lying flat on his stomach, leaning over the side of the building. There's cut to his forehead, his left ankle is broken and his shirt has been ripped to shreds by sliding across the gravel surface and he's holding on to Daniel Sousa’s wrist. 

The same Daniel Sousa who moved to LA three months ago; the same Daniel Sousa who called him asking for help; the same Daniel Sousa he said ‘yes’ too despite the paperwork on his desk that overflows; the same Daniel Sousa that he has loved for nearly four years; the same Daniel Sousa who is currently hanging off the side of the warehouse.

“Jack, I swear to God, if you don't let go we’ll both die.” Daniel screams over the wind when Jack slips forward slightly, nearly sending them both crashing to the ground. Jack doesn't let go and he readjusts his grip around Daniel’s wrist, trying to shuffle himself backwards but failing. 

“I didn't come to LA to watch you die, Daniel!” Jack screams back. “Don't you dare let go.” Daniel’s fingers are digging into the skin just above his wrist, tight grip matching his own. Daniel can act selfless all he likes but he doesn't want to let go either. 

“I feel like I should apologise right now.” Daniel shouts and he still manages to sound gentle while doing it. _God, I'm in love_ , Jack thinks followed by, _shit, he's still hanging off a building_. 

Jack curses. “Fucking hell, Daniel! Don't you dare tell me anything you wouldn't tell me if you weren't hanging off the side of a building about forty feet in the air.” Daniel laughs suddenly and Jack can't help the frown that appears on his face. “What? Something funny to you?” 

“I missed you, Jack.” Daniel answers by avoiding the question. The words make Jack’s heart flutter and he wants to return the sentiment but he can feel himself start to slip again so he tries again to pull himself back and pull Daniel up. 

“What did I just say, Daniel?” He demands, feeling the strain on his body as he heaves Daniel up a little. 

“Jack.” 

“Daniel, don't you da-,” 

“I love you.” 

“For fucks sake, Sousa! Now we have to live through this because you can't just say stuff like that when you're- Daniel!” The scream of Daniel’s name comes out ridiculously high pitched and ridiculous terrified to Jack’s own ears but he feels it's perfectly justifiable when Daniel’s hand slips out of his. With Daniel’s added weight gone, Jack can move freely and he almost launches himself off the roof in a bid to grab Daniel’s hand again. 

He just reaches and it's probably instinct that causes Daniel to grab back. 

“Are you trying to die?” Jack yells, furious and terrified. “Daniel James Thompson-Sousa, don't you dare let go of my hand!” 

It's then that Jack realises Daniel’s eyes aren't just watering because of the wind. He stares up at Jack with so much fondness in his eyes that Jack wants nothing more than to go back four months when they were curled up on the couch together with whiskey on the table and their cat beside them, cheesy programs playing on the radio and blankets over their shoulders. 

It's also then that Jack realises he now has no footing and it is inevitably going to fall off the roof any second now. 

Except he doesn't. Peggy “Fucking” Carter appears beside him and together they pull Daniel up and Jack is able to get himself completely back onto the roof. 

There's crying as Jack drags Daniel into his arms and holds onto him, touching every part of him with the knowledge that he almost lost everything. It's a long time before the part and Jack imagines Peggy is doing proper secret agent work in the meantime but the second their eyes meet, she asks him a series of questions that immediately makes him regret everything. 

“Thompson-Sousa, huh? Who proposed? And why wasn't I invited to the wedding?” 

Daniel, always the kind one, diverts Jack’s attention - before he can kill Peggy - by kissing him soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in twenty minutes and I'm sorry if the quality is bad but I just wanted to write something with these two for you guys so this is it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. You know the drill by now. X


End file.
